The invention relates to an electromechanical device comprising a coil configuration and a magnet system which generates a magnetic field at the location of the coil configuration, which coil configuration and magnet system are supported so as to be movable relative to one another, the coil configuration comprising a first group of N series-connected spiral conductor patterns on an insulating substrate and a second group of N series-connected spiral conductor patterns on an insulating substrate, the first group being arranged in parallel with the second group.
Such a device is known from EP-A-0 624 to which U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,663 corrresponds. The known device concerns an axial air-coil motor and has a permanent magnet rotor and a stack of foils comprising a plurality of sub-stacks. Each of the foils carries spiral conductor patterns. EP-A-0 624 945 states that, in order to obtain a higher driving power, the sub-stacks can be arranged in parallel with one another. A disadvantage of the known device is that the efficiency of said device is adversely affected by such parallel arrangement.